Consequences
by natalie s
Summary: A familiar face risks it all to come to the SGC, with them they bring a warning. Will they be able to challenge the popular misconception that you can't change the past?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

This is my first Stargate Fanfiction, I've only just started writing and I've become a bit addicted. Hopefully you'll like what i've wrote. I'll be honest with you, I've only written the first chapter of this but i've got quite a few idea's about how to continue. If it's a success i'll write more.

Please review!

Summary: A familiar face risks it all to come to the SGC, with them they bring a warning. Will they challenge the popular misconception that you can't change the past?

This will probably have jack/sam moments later on for all you shippers out there.

Set around season five 'ish'

Disclaimer:I don't own the show etc etc

* * *

Pain seared through her senses, engulfing her body. She fought against the darkness, which threatened to pull her under. 'I have to save them. I have to prevent it all' was her only thought passing through her mind. It spurred her on, gave the pain a purpose. She was getting closer to the gate; 'I will make it' she thought determinedly. She did not allow herself to consider what would happen if she failed. 

Weapons fire and guards were becoming ever nearer. Her gaze fell upon the top of the Stargate, located over the next hill. She used all the strength she had, and more as she sprinted towards her goal. Her legs felt as if they were about to give way but she was seconds away from safety. She reached the dialling device and paused, she reached into her tattered pocket and drew out a device, and the beeping indicated it was active. "Come on hurry up." She whispered to it, willing for it to complete its task faster. The light upon it flashed and she took her cue. She began entering the seven symbols, the chevrons lit up and the Stargate began to turn. She finished dialling and waited for a wormhole to establish, the mere seconds felt like hours had passed. She was feeling weaker with every passing second.

The sixth symbol locked as a pulsating weapons beam headed directly towards her, she saw it and dodged. They had caught up with her! Several figures ran towards her, the seventh signal locked and a wave shot out of the gate. She needed to go now! She was hit on her shoulder, her assailant sending her and himself flying towards the ground. She did not have time for this! She retaliated using her last ounce of energy and after a few swift kicks he was unconscious, she stood up, and dived through the open gate, her last conscious thought was a prayer to a higher power that she would arrive safely.

Alarms echoed throughout the corridors of the SGC, armed airmen ran into the gate room as the chevrons on the Stargate locked in place. Everyone on base knew what that meant- someone was dialling in.

"Are we receiving an IDC Walter?" General Hammond asked entering the control room. None of the SGC teams were off world and that left one of their allies. He only hoped they weren't bringing yet another warning. Earth had faced too many threats lately and it was times like these when he asked himself just why he hadn't retired yet. As of yet he had not come to a definite answer.

"No IDC's as of yet sir." was his reply

As the technician answered, the metal iris of the Ancient Stargate swirled open, revealing the pale blue, shimmering event horizon of the open wormhole.

"I did not order the Iris opened, shut it immediately." Hammond demanded, anything and anyone could come through, he was not willing to put this base and more importantly Earth at risk.

"It wasn't me sir, I'm trying to shut it it's not working." Walter responded nervously, his fingers flying across his keyboard; "we're receiving some sort of jamming signal that is blocking our control."

"Can we shut it down?"

"Negative."

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter chose that minute to come rushing into the room; hearing the end of the conversation.

"What's gone wrong this time?." Was O'Neill's 'greeting' as he walked over to the General. He received a brief nod from his superior.

Major Carter went immediately to the computers and began quickly typing. "We need to perform the manual shut down, it's probably a Goa'uld device, we're completely locked out of the mountains systems, we need to hurry we're completely vulnerable."

The Colonel acknowledged, he agreed with his second in command. The Goa'uld had no doubt found some new way to screw with them he thought to himself grimly. He ran in to the gate room, despite the danger. He didn't have time to get to the manual shut down as a figure dived through the gate. They landed hard and face down upon the ramp, weapons fire shooting through behind them. Jack hit the ground as a weapon blast headed straight for him, narrowly missing him. He recovered immediately, for him and the other members of SG1 this was a regular occurrence. He dashed towards the gate's control box, seconds later the gate deactivated; the figure on the ramp lay unmoving.

O'Neill accepted a firearm from one of the soldiers in the gate room; he gripped the trigger slightly as he slowly walked over to the body lying on the ground. He couldn't make out their face, but they were definatly human. He reached down and checked their pulse; it was beating, but very slowly. The pistol was still gripped in one hand, using the other he turned over the figure. His eyes widened, a look of shock on his face as he realised who it was. "Get Fraiser down here now! We've got a medical emergency." he shouted looking up to the people in the control room. A look of urgency etched upon his features.

He looked down again at the figure; dark crimson blood had covered his hands from where he had turned them. A deep wound on their chest the source, caused by some sort of energy weapon Jack theorised. He looked up to their face. Her eyes were closed shut. He had recognised her the second he turned her. It was the same face he had seen day in day out for the last five years. Except this time a dark purple bruise and a bloodied gash were also apparent. It looks like she's been through hell and back to get here Jack mused.

"This can't be good?" Jack whispered to himself as Doctor Fraiser came running up the ramp, medical bag in hand. "Oh my God" she gasped upon seeing her patient. "Is it really…?" She asked

Jack only nodded "It's Sam, and she's in a bad way……."

* * *

To be continued... 

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it encouraged me to continue.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Janet's medical training instantly kicked in, getting her over the initial shock. "We need the gurney up here stat, I need to get her into surgery; she's loosing a lot of blood." she shouted to one of her nurses, who had accompanied her. Jack O'Neill stood up and gave the doc some room as she worked to secure her patient. His eyes drifted up to the control room where General Hammond and his second in command stood. They had obviously not seen who had come through the gate, their expressions were what they normally wore, no signs of shock or surprise; that's going to soon change though O'Neill considered to himself.

Whoever had come through the gate was either an impostor or a real version of Major Carter. He only wished he knew which. His instincts told him that the latter was true and he had learned to trust his instincts. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be cautious though.

"Follow Fraiser, make sure our 'guest' is kept under supervision." he ordered of two airmen standing closest to him. He received a nod of acknowledgement as they followed the Doc as she and her patient quickly left the gate room.

General Hammond and Major Carter had left the control room and were about to enter the gate room as Janet wheeled the gurney past them, they were able to glimpse who lay upon it. They weren't prepared for what they saw. Major Carter looked down upon herself, her double's appearance unnerving her. It wasn't the first time that she had met replica's of herself, the incident with the quantum mirror for instance. Even so it still was a strange experience, one she wasn't hoping to experience again. She didn't have time to ask any questions as Janet and her patient were quickly wheeled away.

"Colonel O'Neill report." Hammond said, the man in question walked over to them.

"I don't know anything Sir, she was unconscious when I got to her. It looks like she's been through a lot to get here though." he replied back.

"I've assigned her a security detail. With our luck she's probably Carter's evil twin or something like that." he stated. The general nodded in approval

"What's that?" Carter asked pointing to the object in the Colonel's hand. He looked down at the 'doohicky' in his grasp.

"Sam" he said using air quotes "Dropped it over there." he finished pointing to the area at the top of the ramp.

"I figured you could spare a few minutes to figure out what it is." the Colonel continued. The corners of his lips upturned slightly. He, like everyone else on the base knew of the Major's love of new and interesting technology.

Major Carter smiled and took the device from his out stretched hand. The scientist in her eager to find and understand new technology. Her eager eyes passed over the device.

"I'll need to analyse it in my lab." she stated.

"Proceed." responded the General. "I want all the information available before this woman wakes."

"Yes Sir" the Major responded, heading to her lab.

After several hours Carter had found part of the use of the device. It was what had caused the base computers to go haywire, it sent a signal which bypassed the security protocols, creating a back door for someone to access the system. A very simple idea in theory, but a very complicated piece of technology; several years beyond her knowledge. If this had fallen into the hands of any of Earth's enemies, Earth would have no way to defend against it. They would be open to an attack at any time. She was about to complete her assessment of the device when she was called to the briefing room, depositing the technology on her desk she left. Hopefully her double had been saved by Fraiser, perhaps was even regaining consciousness. The Major had more questions than ever.

Entering the briefing room she was met by the rest of her team, plus the general and doctor Fraiser, it appeared they were waiting for her. Offering a quick greeting she sat down next to the Colonel. "Have fun with your doohickie Carter." he smirked.

"You know me sir." She retorted.

"Major did you have any success determining what the device was?" The general asked, interrupting the two.

The Major nodded and informed the group of what she had found. The general considered her findings. "Could you design a program that would prevent another incident like this from happening again?" He wanted complete control of the base's computers, a device that could take away his control and was able to open the iris- Earth's main defence from an incoming wormhole unsettled him.

"To be honest sir I don't know, the technology is far beyond us. I'll try though." Carter responded.

"Do we know any more about our visitor Doctor?" asked Hammond

"The surgery was a success. To be quite honest I don't know how she survived. The wound and blood loss would have killed most. All I did was stabilise her readings, and give her some more blood, she's very resilient.

"Have you been able to confirm exactly who she is?"

"I was able to perform a blood test, I ran it three times just to be sure. The woman in the infirmary is Major Samantha Carter."

"How is that possible Doctor Fraiser." asked Teal'c

"Time travel." Daniel stated, he was met with doubtful looks.

"What? It would explain everything, the superior technology, your double." Daniel continued; looking towards Sam.

"Daniel's right." Carter said, "I mean it would explain everything."

"And it's not like we haven't gone through time before, remember 1969."

"Great year." said O'Neill

Daniel ignored Jack's comment. "It could have been a solar flare"

Major Carter nodded, "That would work. If it was timed exactly".

The phone in the briefing room rang, Fraiser stood and answered. Daniel and Sam were still talking about the fundamentals of their time travel theory. The colonel appearing bored, with a vacant look on his face.

"Hello" Janet spoke into the receiver. She listened to the information being relayed to her.

"Ok thank you. We'll be right there. " she placed the phone back down.

"That was the infirmary" she said. Sam and Daniel stopped talking, all of the occupants of the room turned to look at her.

"Our visitor is regaining conciousness."……

* * *

What do you think good? bad? 

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Thanks for all your reviews.

To avoid any confusion the name Sam will be relating to future Carter.

* * *

"Our visitor is regaining consciousness." 

SG1, General Hammond and Dr Fraiser left the briefing room and proceeded down to the infirmary. They arrived and were met with the unconscious, still form of Sam Carter.

"She's been in and out of consciousness for the last fifteen minutes." One of the nurse's answered, walking over to the group; she handed a chart over to Fraiser.

Fraiser scanned the information. "Her vitals are completely stable. It's as if she's never been shot." she frowned. "Her body's healing at an abnormally fast rate."

"You did check her for any alien presence didn't you Doctor." asked Hammond concerned. He knew of only a handful of ways that the human body could heal this fast, one being a G'ould symbiote.

_Sam's consciousness became instantly alert. She could hear voices. She listened to her surroundings, her eyes still firmly closed. The sounds were different… familiar. She was aware of a figure coming towards her. _

"I followed procedure. I ran every test available and the results were negative for any alien presence, I can't explain how she's healing this fast. Answered Fraiser. She walked over towards her patient, she picked up a syringe on the medical tray opposite.

"I'll draw some more blood for comparison from the blood I took earlier." she reached her hand towards Sam's arm. " It may highlight any anomalies which can expl…." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as her petite form was grabbed, a strong arm wrapped tightly around her neck, her airway was being crushed. As quickly as she was grabbed she was released. Her body fell to the floor and she gasped for breath. Her gaze travelled upwards where she saw the conscious, surprised form of Sam Carter standing over her.

"I'm sorry... reflex. I didn't realise... I didn't know who you were." Sam muttered apologetically. Janet nodded slowly in response, massaging her reddened neck. Sam looked around and was met with the faces of SG1 and General Hammond. After her 'misunderstanding' with the Doctor all of the members of SG1 were on guard and ready to fight if the need arose.

"Do you mind explaining just who the hell you are and why you just attacked my chief medical officer!" The General demanded.

"What's today's date?" She asked completely ignoring the General's question. Daniel answered her, she didn't appear pleased with his response.

"Well that's going to make this a hell of a lot more fun." she muttered sarcastically to herself.

"You are from the future then." Daniel responded wanting to confirm his theory.

"Correct Daniel." she replied. ""I am Colonel Samantha Carter of the US Air force. Your future self" she stated indicating to Major Carter. Her eyes travelling across the group, her gaze lingering slightly longer on Jack O'Neill.

She continued, "Now that we've got these pleasantries are out of the way do you think we can go to the briefing room, I didn't just come back here for a reunion. " she answered bluntly.

The group were surprised by her abruptness. "Janet can she be released." inquired Daniel. He didn't even have time for a response as Sam began striding out of the infirmary.

"I don't think I could keep her in here anyway." answered Janet, red marks apparent upon her neck.

"Are you sure you're ok Janet?" asked Daniel concern present in his voice.

Janet nodded. "I'll be fine." she replied as she and Daniel followed Sam out of the door.

The group walked down the dull grey SGC corridors. _It's exactly how I remember it _Sam mused. They passed a number of Airmen as they continued on receiving a few confused looks at the sight of two Sam Carter's.

"Sooo you've come to change the past then." said O'Neill breaking the silence that had befallen the group.

"Is it bad? We lose the State hockey championship don't we." he continued causing a small smirk to appear on Sam's and everyone else's face. You could count on the Colonel to diffuse any tense situation with a joke. _I've missed his humour_ she considered sadly to herself.

"Worse than that Jack we lose the Superbowl, You sent me back through time to prevent it from happening again." She retorted her stiff façade fading slightly.

"Well Godspeed Colonel." he replied smiling.

Sam didn't have an opportunity to answer back as the blaring sirens echoed through the corridors. "Unscheduled Off world activation." Walter's voice came through the speaker system.

"Are there any teams scheduled back sir." Major Carter inquired.

"No, we have no SG teams off world." Hammond responded, quickening his pace to get to the control room faster, the group followed suit.

The second the base sirens went off Sam's memory had been triggered. The images of weapons fire, blood and the image of him falling to the ground, his body lacking all life surged through her mind. She couldn't believe she had forgotten what was about to happen. It just showed how much she had been focusing on her mission, how much she had been through. Even this event had been pushed to the back of her mind. His name catalogued with all of the others who had died. If she had gone back as far as she was suppose to then this wouldn't be happening, she would have had enough time. Now that was in question.

All of the members of SG1, General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser entered the control room. Their attention entirely focused upon the events that were unfolding. "We're receiving a Tok'Ra IDC. Sir" Walter, the technician informed them. Sam had slipped away from the group unnoticed and was now standing at the entrance to the gate room. Her eyes were locked on the Stargate, the iris was still in place. Five SF's were standing around it, all armed.

"Open the Iris Walter." stated the General.

The metal circle swirled open, the blue hue of the Stargate now visible. _Any second now_. Sam's consciousness whispered warningly to her. Two figures quickly emerged, almost falling out of the Stargate. They ran down the ramp. "Selmak and Jacob are behind us, keep the iris open." one shouted. As if on queue Jacob Carter was launched through the gate, he unlike the others was sent rolling down the ramp. _It's happening exactly as it did before_. Sam grimly reflected. _It's not going to end the same way though_ she promised herself as she sprinted into the gate room…….

* * *

To be continued...

Please review. I might even update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note 

Sorry about the lack of update's, my mind went blank as to how to continue this story. Thank's for all of you who took the time to review.

* * *

_It's happening exactly as it did before_. Sam grimly reflected. _It's not going to end the same way though_ she promised herself as she sprinted into the gate room…….

* * *

Sam's mind only had seconds to analyse the situation. She looked at her surroundings, her options were limited and time wasn't on her side.A small smile graced her lips, she had faced worse odds. The only difference now being that it wasn't her life that was at stake. 

Sam ran to the bottom of the ramp and practically picked Jacob up into a standing position.

"Sam? What's…" he didn't have time to finish as the cool metal of a knife was placed against his neck. _I'm sorry about this dad_, she whispered internally to herself. _It's the only way. _

Up in the control room all eyes were on the events that were unfolding below. "Dad" Major Carter whispered, fear present in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening, it wasn't a G'ould or another enemy that was threatening Jacob Carter- her father's life it was her - albeit the future version of her but still. _What do I become? _She whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Where the hell did she get that weapon?" The General demanded.

"She must have picked it up in the infirmary when Janet was attacked, she had enough time and a big enough distraction. The medical tray was right by her." Daniel supplied.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Jack cursed, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "Something like this always happens" he said continuing his ranting. "So much for this being one of the most secure and heavily guarded facilities in the world."

Down in the gate room Jacob was attempting to move out of Sam's grasp. Even with the extra strength he possessed because of his symbiote- Selmak he was still being held firmly in place by his daughter. He tried to sense if she had been taken as a host, that could partially explain what was happening but he sensed nothing. Excluding the weak remnants of Jolinar.

"Sam what the hell are you doing." he whispered to her.

"Please Dad you have to trust me." She muttered back, so quietly Jacob nearly didn't hear her. Sam's eyes travelled to the five SF's who each had a firearm directed towards her and to the two Tok'ra who had come through the gate, each of whom held a Zat pointed directly towards her.

"Release Selmak and his host Jacob." The Tok'ra closest to her ordered.

"Not going to happen." She growled back "Come any closer and he dies." As if to emphasise her point she pressed the knife slightly harder into his skin, a small trickle of blood ran down his neck. _I'm sorry Dad _her mind whispered. The expression on her face however showed no remorse.

"What do you want." the voice of General Hammond cut through the speaker system.

Sam looked over to the control room, her face was expressionless, further unnerving SG1. "Firstly call off the SF's I wouldn't want to hurt them." she snapped.

General Hammond reluctantly nodded. The airmen placed their weapons on the ground and kicked them away, they then cautiously backed out of the gate room.

"You too Tok'ra, throw me your weapons." Sam ordered, they did as they were told and kicked their Zat's away, however they remained fixed in their positions.

Sam continued "I want an artefact which you recently came into possession of. I believe Doctor Jackson has been studying it. It's a palm-sized, circular device containing several unidentifiable markings."

A look of realisation came upon Daniels face. "SG3 came back with it last month, I've only got round to looking at it." he murmured.

"Bring it to me and Jacob Carter will not be harmed." Sam ordered

Daniel looked over to the General, Hammond nodded and the archaeologist began running to his lab to collect the artefact. That left the remainder of SG1, Doctor Fraiser and the General to watch the scene unfolding below.

In the embarkation room Sam still held Jacob in an iron grip, she wasn't paying any attention to the people in the control room. Instead her gaze was locked on the two Tok'ra members, their faces gave nothing away.

After several long minutes had passed Daniel came running down the corridor leading into the gate room only to stop in the doorway.

"I've got what you want." he said, holding up his hand showing her the artefact.

"Now let Jacob go."

Sam didn't move "Bring it to me."

Daniel looked over to Jacob, specks of blood had stained his shirt where the knife had cut into him. _Could Sam hurt or even kill her father?_ Daniel considered to himself, weighing out all the options. _She's not the same person you know._ His consciousness whispered _She can't be trusted_.

Daniel didn't have any other options, if he didn't relinquish the device he didn't know what this Sam could do and so stepped forward. He cautiously moved towards Sam, everyone watching his every move. Upon nearing her he reached out his hand holding the object. Sam grabbed the artefact and pushed Jacob away from her. He fell slightly into Daniel.

Sam immediately threw the device to the ground and picked up a handgun from where the SF's had kicked them, she pointed the weapon at it. And briefly looked around at her surroundings, her gaze lingering slightly longer on the two Tok'ra. Her finger curled around the trigger. She didn't have time to fire as a white beam engulfed her, she was sent flying several metres through the air, she impacted the hard concrete walls and fell to the ground……

* * *

To be continued...

Please review!


End file.
